Yōhei seresute
by Manu259
Summary: Universo alternativo. Cuando la Orden Oscura se encuentra en dificultades deciden crear una unidad especial formada por mercenarios, sin embargo no todos estan de acuerdo con la idea, ¿el crear esta unidad causara que la Orden se salve o sea destruida?
1. Prologo

**Capítulo 1: Prologo**

**Bueno logre conseguir la inspiración de vuelta esperemos que dure nomas.**

**Les aviso desde ahora que la historia no va a ser la misma porque como dije estoy reescribiendo, de cualquier forma espero les guste.**

**Sé que es obvio pero aun así, D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era una noche sin luna de las que cualquiera diría que son las más tranquilas cuando todo termino y a la vez empezó.

-No, detente déjalo-. Un niño de cabello marrón gritaba en medio de una aldea destrozada.

Todos los habitantes estaban muertos en el suelo y los pocos que seguían apenas vivos eran arrastrados por lo que parecían ser soldados.

-Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?- Una segunda voz preguntó, por algún motivo parecía estar feliz ya que tenía un tono jovial y además parecía tener puesto una especie de disfraz. -Me sorprende que hayas logrado sobrevivir siendo tan joven-.

-Por favor déjalo ir-. El chico rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, él tenía varios cortes y moretones pero no parecía tener ninguna herida de gravedad.

-Ah, entonces lo conoces-. El mismo hombre dijo. -Pues te diré que haremos-. En eso saco un frasco con un líquido purpura. -Ese hombre de ahí beberá esto y luego de eso ambos pueden ir adonde quieran-. Esto lo dijo dando vuelta a un hombre tendido en el suelo de una patada.

-¿En serio?-. El chico pregunto incrédulo, sus ojos mostrándose esperanzados.

-En serio-. El individuo respondió antes de darle la bebida al hombre. -Sin embargo…- En cuanto dijo esto el hombre empezó a convulsionar, mientras su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente término dándose la vuelta y trato de extender su mano hacia el niño.

-Nunca te detengas… sigue caminando-. El hombre dijo con dificultad antes de escupir sangre hasta formar un charco debajo de él y desplomarse ahí, ni bien hizo eso el hombre que le dio el líquido empezó a reír complacido, poco a poco pareciendo más una risa maniática que otra cosa.

-¡¿Por qué, no habías dicho que podíamos irnos?!- El chico le gritó ya sin poder contener las lágrimas haciendo que el hombre dejara de reír y lo mirara.

-Y no mentí, pero…- El lugar en que el hombre que bebió el líquido de pronto empezó a rodearse de humo negro bloqueando la vista. -…que eso no depende si él quiere irse contigo-. En cuanto dijo eso algo empezó a levantarse de entre el humo.

-M-Mana-. El chico empezó a llamar al hombre.

-Con que ese es su nombre muy bien entonces Mana-. El hombre de antes hablo de nuevo. –Mátalo-. Ni bien dijo eso una especie de esqueleto negro con cuchillas por brazos salto del humo en dirección al chico que de alguna forma logro moverse del lugar para que no lo golpeara.

-Espera Mana-. El chico dijo pero no logro nada y otra vez el esqueleto trato de golpearlo, el chico se trató de mover pero no lo logro a tiempo por lo que termino recibiendo un corte en su ojo izquierdo.

-Gahhhh-. El chico grito mientras se sujetaba el ojo.

-Jajajaja-. El hombre que tenía la poción rio. -Pues parece que Mana no quiere ir contigo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?-. Él dijo antes de formar una sonrisa que parecía ser del mismo demonio.

El chico intento levantarse de nuevo pero volvió a caerse ni bien apoyo un pie.

-Mana-. De nuevo el esqueleto se abalanzo en su dirección y justo cuando iba a cortarlo algo lo golpeó alejándolo un poco. -¿Qué?-

-En serio que atacar toda una aldea para conseguir sujetos de prueba, ¿no tiene vergüenza, Conde del Milenio?- Una persona hablo de donde vino lo que golpeó al esqueleto.

El hombre, al parecer llamado Conde del milenio nuevamente hecho a reír. –Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Cross Marian-. Entonces chasqueo sus dedos y el esqueleto salto en dirección a él.

-Oi mocoso, ¿Cómo te llamas?-. El hombre que había atacado al esqueleto preguntó al chico pero este aún seguía tirado y parecía no poder moverse, de pronto Cross Marian lo levanto del suelo para que lo mirara a la cara, el chico noto entonces que tenía cabello rojo y una máscara cubriendo la parte derecha de su rostro. –Oi si quieres vivir entonces será mejor que me respondas-.

El chico miro al hombre y dijo con la voz quebradiza. –A-Allen Walker-.

-Bien-. Cross lo soltó haciendo que cayera al piso. -Ten-. Saco algo de su bolsillo y lo tiro frente a él, esto era una especie de roca pero estaba brillando. –Si quieres vivir entonces úsalo para destruir esa cosa-.

-Pero-. Allen quería discutir pero no pudo ya que el esqueleto estaba justo detrás de él mientras se preparaba para cortarlo. -¿Acaso voy a morir aquí?- Allen pensó pero de pronto escucho una voz. –Agáchate y salta a la derecha-. Su cuerpo simplemente reacciono e hizo eso con lo que logró esquivar al esqueleto pero este ya estaba moviéndose en su dirección otra vez. –Da un paso a la izquierda-. Él lo hizo y de nuevo lo esquivo

-Pero que persona más cruel, haciendo que pelee estando tan herido-. El Conde dijo con el mismo tono de cuando le dio la bebida a Mana.

-Nunca he sido una buena persona después de todo, sin embargo si yo soy cruel, ¿qué es usted Conde?-. Cross respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué soy yo, preguntas?- El Conde preguntó divertido antes de que entre ambos se sintiera un aura asesina. –Por mucho que me gustaría acabar contigo ahora existen ciertas cosas de las que debo ocuparme, dejaremos esto para otra ocasión Cross Marian-. En cuanto dijo esto el Conde desapareció en la nada.

En cuanto el Conde se retiró Cross giro para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Allen que parecía estar ingeniándoselas de alguna manera para esquivar los golpes pero a ese ritmo iba a agotar su resistencia.

-Salta-. Allen seguía escuchando como una voz parecía decirle por donde vendrían los ataques y sin pensarlo siquiera él hacía caso. –Agarra eso- vio lo que Cross tiro antes y de nuevo su cuerpo reacciono, corrió hasta el objeto y lo agarro con ambas manos ni bien hizo eso se dio la vuelta moviendo ambos brazos como si sostuviera una espada y el esqueleto que ya estaba detrás de él fue cortado a la mitad, Allen pensó que ya se había terminado pero de la nada la mitad superior del esqueleto volvió a lanzarse hacia él pero este exploto antes de que lo alcanzara.

-Tienes que destruirlo completamente para estar seguro-. Cross dijo, en su mano derecha sostenía un revolver del que salía humo por la bala que acababa de disparar.

Sin embargo Allen no parecía escucharlo.

-Oi, ¿sigues con vida?- Cross preguntó bajando el arma.

-Mana-. Allen dijo en un susurro antes de caer de rodillas. –MANA-. Él gritó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

* * *

**Bien y acá el prólogo de Yohei seresute versión 2 (por así decirle), como dije antes estoy reescribiendo la historia así que va a haber unas cuantas diferencias entre ambas, pero ya se van a dar cuenta ustedes no voy a decirles yo, aunque algunas cosas probablemente se queden igual.**

**En fin ustedes dirán que tal el cap y como disculpa ya tengo subido el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	2. Invitación

**Capítulo 2: Invitación**

**Como dije acá está el siguiente capítulo, en fin para no aburrirlos solo voy a decir que D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

**Digan que opinan por favor.**

* * *

Cinco años después.

Era un día soleado en el pueblo mercante de Ashser, las personas ya estaban empezando a vender sus productos a quienes pasaran en los puestos colocados alrededor del arroyo que recorre el pueblo, algunas todavía estaban saliendo de sus casas para ir a ganarse el pan, las casas eran bastante simples hechas de madera, algunas con algún adorno pero todas tenían una forma bastante similar, en el medio de esto se veía a una persona encapuchada con una espada en su espalda caminando tranquilamente hasta que llego a un negocio de comida en el que entró.

-Bienvenido-. Una persona dijo en cuanto entró, era una señora de edad con una coleta baja que le cae por un hombro. –Te tardaste, te esperaba hace dos días-. La misma persona hablo en tono alegre que no era fingido.

-Lo siento, hemos estado bastante ocupados-. La persona dijo bajándose la capucha.

-Bueno supongo que eso es normal para un par de mercenarios-. La persona dijo sonriendo. -Entonces…- La señora hizo una pausa mientras caminaba a lo que parecía ser un mostrador. –Bienvenido a la tienda de alimentos de Martha, ¿qué necesitas hoy Allen?-.

-Lo de siempre si no es mucha molestia-. Allen respondió con una sonrisa, además de haber crecido debido al paso del tiempo, su cabello ahora era completamente blanco y tenía una cicatriz por encima de su ojo izquierdo con la forma de un pentaculo justo encima de este y una línea que cortaba hasta su mejilla.

-No hay problema, como dije te estaba esperando hace dos días así que ya tengo todo listo-. Martha respondió mientras buscaba algo debajo del mostrador. –Pero realmente me pareció extraño que tardaras dos días más, acaso encontraste algo con lo que entretenerte-. Esto lo dijo con tono pícaro.

-Ese es Jasón no yo-. Allen respondió desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

-Jajajaja, como siempre eres tan simple Allen-. Martha se rio ya habiendo sacado unos papeles y mirando su cara de avergonzado. -Ya sabes cómo es esto, solo firma aquí y les enviare las cosas-

-No tiene que molestarse-. Allen trató de negarse pero Martha lo interrumpió.

-Vamos es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes dos, ya han ayudado mucho a nuestro pueblo-.

-Pero realmente no tiene porque-.

-Insisto-. Sabiendo que no podría convencerla de lo contrario Allen decidió aceptar su oferta.

-Gracias por todo-. Allen dijo con una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar a la salida.

-Por cierto-. La dueña lo llamo antes que saliera. –Si quieres tengo a algunas interesadas-. Otra vez dijo esto con tono pícaro.

-Soy un mercenario, bien podría morir mañana-. Allen respondió sonriendo antes de finalmente salir.

No estuvo dentro mucho tiempo así que las cosas fuera seguían más o menos igual con la excepción de que parecía haber más personas comprando y algunos niños estaban corriendo por ahí

-Como siempre todo se ve tranquilo-. Allen pensó mientras empezaba a caminar volviendo a subir su capucha.

-Allen, buen día-. Uno de los dueños lo saludo.

-Buen día-. Allen devolvió el saludo bajando un poco su cabeza, siguió caminando por unos minutos más antes de ver a un grupo de personas alrededor de algo por lo que decidió ir a ver.

-¿Qué dices maldito, que debo pagar por lo que compre?- Alguien usando una armadura de cuerpo completo y sosteniendo una espada de dos manos sobre su hombro preguntó de forma amenazadora al dueño de un negocio de frutas.

-A-así es-. El señor dijo.

-Ya veo pues considera esta mi paga-. La persona dijo moviendo su espada con una mano para golpear al hombre pero antes de que llegara Allen pateo la espada y la desvió para que golpeara a un lado. –Hm, ¿quién eres maldito?-

-Debería pagar por lo que compro-. Allen dijo ahora mirando al hombre.

-¿Qué dijiste, maldito quieres que te mate?-. El hombre volvió a levantar su espada y a moverla con una mano pero Allen la empujo a un lado con su mano derecha.

-Si tratas de usar una sola mano para esa espada es fácil desviarla, deberías intentar con ambas manos-. Allen le dijo mientras el hombre tenía los ojos muy abiertos. –Por favor pague lo que debe y váyase-. Allen le dijo esto dándole una mirada que le helo la sangre al hombre.

-M-maldito mocoso-. El hombre volvió a mover su espada, esta vez con ambas manos, pero ni bien termino de levantarla Allen le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que soltara la espada y cayera al piso inconsciente.

-¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a esto?- Allen pensó con un suspiro.

-Gracias Allen-. El dueño dijo en cuanto todo se resolvió.

-No, no fue nada, con permiso-. Allen dijo bajando un poco la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Mientras dos personas que habían visto lo que paso desde un callejón.

-¿Crees que sea él?-. Una de las personas pregunto, por su voz parecía que era una chica.

-No le pude ver la cara, pero desvió una espada con sus manos y además venció a ese tipo solo con un golpe, sin duda es fuerte-. La otra respondió ella también parecía ser una chica.

-Bien terminemos con esto de una vez-. La primera volvió a hablar pero por el tono parecía no tener ganas de hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer.

-Sé que no te agradan los mercenarios pero no tenemos más opción- La segunda persona dijo antes de que se pusieran a caminar.

-Lo sé-. La primera persona dijo, ambas vestían una especie de uniforme con una rosa en cruz en el pecho. –Pero aun así creo que es mejor si tú hablas cuando los encontremos-. Luego de decir esto ambas empezaron a seguir a Allen sin que este lo supiera… o al menos eso creían.

Allen ya había pasado hace unos minutos la entrada al pueblo y ahora estaba en un camino en medio de un bosque cercano a este, desde que estaba en el pueblo le dio la sensación que alguien lo seguía pero no estaba seguro por la cantidad de personas que había, además de que si alguien realmente lo seguía las personas podrían verse involucradas si empezaba una pelea, por estas razones él se había dejado seguir pero no tenía la intención de dejar que lo siguieran hasta su casa por lo que de un momento a otro se puso a correr en medio del bosque para perder a sus perseguidores.

-Son buenos, ya están siguiéndome la pista-. Allen pensó en cuanto vio dos sombras siguiéndolo por el bosque, sin embargo él conocía el área mucho mejor por lo que no le costó mucho hacer que perdieran la pista.

-Bien, será mejor que vuelva, ya me tarde bastante-. Allen dijo luego de asegurarse que no había nadie más detrás de él. Poco después llego a una casa, por la apariencia parecía ser bastante vieja pero era claro que había alguien viviendo dentro.

-Jasón ya volví-. Allen dijo en cuanto entro, dejando su espada y su abrigo con capucha cerca de la puerta junto a otro abrigo igual y un hacha enfundada.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo Allen-. Jasón respondió, él tiene pelo rubio y desordenado, ojos marrones y casi parecería un perro o lobo.

-Lo siento, alguien me estaba siguiendo-. Allen dio su explicación.

-¿Sabes quiénes eran?- Jasón preguntó.

-No, pero puedo decir que eran dos siguiéndome, no sé si habrá más-.

-Bueno de ser necesario tan solo los cortare-. Jasón dijo esto con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo sádico y un aura roja alrededor de él mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué es esa tu solución para todo?-. Allen preguntó con una gotita anime resbalándole por la nuca.

* * *

Mientras, de vuelta en el pueblo…

-¿Por qué se tuvo que escapar?- Una de las personas que seguían a Allen preguntó en un suspiro.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco podemos volver y decir que no lo encontramos-. La otra respondió mientras ambas caminaban por la misma calle en la que Allen había estado antes.

-De momento busquemos algo de comer, no hemos comido desde esta mañana-. Y con eso decidieron entrar en el negocio de comida más cercano.

-Bienvenidas-. Por suerte o coincidencia ambas terminaron en la tienda de Martha –Vaya es raro ver caras nuevas por aquí, ¿en qué les ayudo?-.

-Buenas tardes, quisiéramos comprar algo de comer por favor-. Ambas hicieron una pequeña reverencia luego de decir esto.

-Claro adelante, elijan lo que les guste-. La dueña dijo sonriendo. –Y díganme ¿qué las trae por aquí?-.

-Estamos buscando a unas personas-. Una de las personas dijo mientras buscaba lo que iba a comprar.

-Este es un pueblo bastante pequeño y todos se conocen, ¿a quién buscan?- La dueña dijo tratando de continuar la conversación.

-No sabemos sus nombres-. La otra persona respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿entonces cómo se ven?-.

-Tampoco sabemos eso-.

-No quiero sonar irrespetuosa pero, ¿cómo se supone que encontraran a alguien cuyo nombre y apariencia no conocen?-. La dueña preguntó un poco sorprendida por las respuestas.

-Pues conocemos sus apodos y escuchamos que se encontraban aquí, así que decidimos probar suerte-.

-¿Sus apodos?-. La dueña dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Sí, ellos son unos famosos mercenarios pero solo se conoce los apodos de ambos, al parecer ellos nunca han dicho sus nombres-.

-¿Y por qué están buscando mercenarios?-. La dueña preguntó pero a diferencia de antes no parecía sonar tan amigable, aun así ellas decidieron responder.

-Queremos contratarlos-.

-No podemos dar todos los detalles pero queremos pedirles ayuda durante un tiempo-.

La dueña pareció sonreír al oír eso antes de preguntar. -¿Y cuáles son esos apodos?-.

* * *

De vuelta con Allen y Jasón.

Luego de contar todo lo que pasó ambos decidieron entrenar un rato por lo que ahora estaban fuera de la casa intercambiando golpes tratando de vencer al otro, sin embargo parecían estar bastante igualados ya que ninguno era capaz de darle un golpe al otro, todos eran esquivados o bloqueados. Tras una hora de esto escucharon unos caballos acercándose.

-¿Quién será?-. Jasón se preguntó, ambos deteniendo su entrenamiento.

-Ah olvide decirte, Martha dijo que nos enviaría toda la comida-. Allen le respondió.

-Heh, que suerte-. Sin embargo en cuanto llego el carro con la comida ambos notaron que dos personas más venían montadas a caballo, una de ellas tenía el cabello verde y atado en dos coletas y ojos purpura, la otra tenía cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta aproximadamente la cintura atado con una cinta para el pelo y ojos azules, aunque estaban sentadas ellas parecían tener aproximadamente la misma altura y usaban el mismo uniforme con una rosa en cruz en el pecho.

-¿Quiénes son?- Jasón se preguntó en cuanto las vio.

-No lo sé-. Allen respondió antes que ambas se bajaran de los caballos y les fueran a hablar.

-Disculpen, ¿son ustedes él shiro no shinigami* y él akai no ookami*?- Madison preguntó en cuanto se acercaron.

-¿Y quién quiere saber?- Jasón preguntó preparándose en caso de que fueran a atacar.

-Mi nombre es Madison Swanhilde, mi amiga se llama Lenalee Lee-. Madison respondió antes de agachar un poco la cabeza. –Si son ellos hay algo de lo que nos gustaría hablar-.

Allen y Jasón se miraron un segundo antes de asentir. –Por favor entren-. Allen dijo abriendo paso e indicando a la casa, los cuatro entraron con Jasón primero, Madison segunda, Lenalee tercera y Allen al último. –Disculpen el desorden-. Allen dijo aunque realmente no parecía haber ningún desorden dentro, a diferencia de afuera por dentro parecía ser una casa recién construida.

-Disculpa shinigami-. Madison dijo dirigiéndose a Allen. -¿Podríamos hablar ahora?-

-Hey, ¿cómo supiste que él era el shinigami?-. Jasón preguntó de la nada.

-Pues él tiene cabello blanco y el apodo es shiro no shinigami, supuse que era obvio-. Madison respondió de forma casi indiferente y con una cara impasiva.

-De cualquier forma por favor no me llame 'shinigami', mi nombre es Allen Walker. Él es Jasón Black-. Allen dijo antes de que se sentaran en la mesa que parecía ser usada para comer.

-Entonces, ¿de qué quieren hablar?-. Jasón pregunto luego de algunos momentos de silencio.

-Nosotras fuimos enviadas de la Orden Oscura-. Madison empezó a explicar. –Se nos pidió que los encontráramos y les pidiéramos ayuda-. Allen y Jasón se quedaron callados esperando que continúe. –No sé si lo sabrán pero la Orden Oscura no se encuentra en muy buen estado actualmente es por eso que nos enviaron a buscarlos, podría decirse que su reputación los precede-.

-Entonces por eso me perseguían-. Allen dijo luego de un momento, pensando que ellas eran seguramente quienes lo estuvieron persiguiendo desde el pueblo.

-Así es, la verdad es que no sabíamos cómo se veían o siquiera sus verdaderos nombres pero la dueña de un negocio de comida dijo que ella tenía que mandarles una compra y que nosotras podíamos seguir el carro que lo llevaba-. Madison les respondió y luego esperó a que ellos dijeran algo más.

-Para que la Orden Oscura necesite ayuda de unos mercenarios-. Allen empezó a hablar. -¿Contra quién se enfrentan?-.

-Contra el clan Noé-. Ni bien dijo esto las expresiones de Allen y Jasón se volvieron hostiles por un instante antes de que volvieran a relajarse.

-Por lo que he oído no tenían problemas lidiando con ellos, ¿qué cambio?-. Allen continúo.

-Me temo que no podemos dar detalles, si quieren saberlo entonces tienen que venir con nosotras- Madison les respondió sin cambiar de expresión, si acaso parecía que su expresión se había vuelto más impasiva que antes.

-Asumo que no tenemos que responder ahora-. Allen hablo.

-No, según nos indicaron luego de encontrarlos y de pedirles que nos acompañen debíamos esperar hasta el día siguiente por su respuesta-. Madison explico. –Estaremos mañana a las 9 de la mañana en la entrada al pueblo si deciden acompañarnos por favor vayan ahí-. Luego de decir eso Madison se levantó junto con Lenalee y ambas caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto-. Jasón las llamo antes de que llegaran a la puerta. -¿Tu amiga es muda?-.

Al escuchar esto Lenalee se dio la vuelta. –No, no lo soy-.

-Ya veo -. Jasón continuo mirándolas de forma seria antes de sonreír y decir. –Saben que existe una forma para convencernos de ir con ustedes, ¿cierto?- Los tres se quedaron mirándose, Lenalee y Madison algo ofendidas por el comentario, cuando de la nada… Allen le dio un codazo en las costillas a Jasón para luego hacer que se incline tanto como sea posible poniendo una mano en su nuca, él inclinándose también.

-Por favor disculpen a mi amigo, su cabeza está llena de estupideces-. Allen dijo esto sonando tranquilo, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que esto pasa, luego de unos momentos Jasón se recuperó y se libró de la mano de Allen que lo obligaba a inclinarse.

-¡Allen maldito, ¿por qué me golpeas de repente?!-.

-Tu sabes bien porque-. Allen respondió para luego suspirar.

-¡Yo soy el que debería suspirar!-. Jasón le gritó.

-Por favor disculpen su comportamiento, si mañana no vamos por favor asuman que hemos rechazado su oferta-. Allen dijo despidiéndolas aun inclinándose y luego de unos momentos recuperaron el sentido, salieron, se subieron a sus caballos y volvieron al pueblo.

Luego de que Lenalee y Madison se retiraran Allen y Jasón se quedaron discutiendo un poco más ya que Jasón seguía insistiendo que no debería haberlo golpeado.

-¡Un día vas a romperme una costilla!- Jasón se quejó con Allen que se encontraba sentado.

-Descuida ese día me asegurare de que te perfores un pulmón así no lo sentirás-. Allen respondió calmado pero estaba sonriendo de forma siniestra por no decir demoniaca.

-Maldito-. Jasón murmuro antes de tirarse en una silla. –Ya pasando a lo serio, ¿qué hacemos con esa oferta?-

-Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios asuntos con los Noé, si tuviéramos la ayuda de la Orden Oscura sería más fácil enfrentarlos-. Allen razono.

-Pero no sabemos para que nos quieren exactamente-. Jasón contradijo. –Bien podrían usarnos de cebo para un gran ejército y luego ellos atacar por otro lado-.

-Lo dices como si eso no nos hubiera pasado antes-. Allen dijo sonriendo. –En todo caso sobreviviremos igual que la última vez-.

Jasón se río ante el comentario. –No puedo discutir eso-.

-Entonces está decidido-. Allen dijo a lo que Jasón asintió.

* * *

Mientras con Lenalee y Madison.

Para cuando ellas volvieron al pueblo ya había anochecido por lo que fueron a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse.

-¿Y qué opinas de ellos?- Madison hablo para romper el silencio.

-Es muy pronto para tener una opinión-. Lenalee respondió aunque por su cara era claro que ellos no le caían bien.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿sabes?- Madison dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Lenalee solo frunció el ceño un poco.

-Ahí hay un lugar-. Para tratar de cambiar de tema Lenalee señalo lo que parecía ser una posada.

-Hai, hai-. Madison decidió terminar la conversación ahí.

-Con permiso-. Ambas dijeron en cuanto entraron.

-Bienvenidas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?- El dueño las saludo en cuanto se acercaron.

-¿Tiene dos cuartos disponibles?- Lenalee preguntó.

-Sí, aquí-. El dueño saco dos llaves. –Hace bastante que no tengo clientes, ¿qué las trae por aquí?-

-Teníamos un trabajo pero ya lo terminamos así que nos iremos mañana-. Madison respondió agarrando una de las llaves, Lenalee agarro la que quedaba.

-Que lastima, me vendrían bien un par de huéspedes-. El dueño bromeó para luego despedirlas.

-¿Crees que vendrán?- Caminando hacia las habitaciones, Lenalee preguntó.

-No lo sé, según lo que Allen dijo si ellos no están en la hora acordada, entonces solo debemos asumir que se rehusaron-.

-Me gustaría decir que espero que no vengan, pero la verdad es que si los necesitamos-.

-Lenalee, ¿acaso acabas de admitir que necesitamos la ayuda de mercenarios?-

-Madison- Lenalee le respondió con tono de cansada. –Sabes mis razones para que no me agraden los mercenarios, pero eso no significa que no pueda admitir cuando necesitamos ayuda-.

-Sí, supongo que es cierto-. Luego de esto se dijeron buenas noches y fueron a descansar para mañana.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo.**

**Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo?, uno de los comentarios dijo que el fic daba la impresión de que todo paso de la noche a la mañana así que estoy tratando de dar un poco más de historia para esta versión.**

**¿Qué opinan por ahora está mejor la versión anterior o esta?, a lo mejor todavía no vayan a formular una opinión porque recién fueron dos capítulos pero no pierdo nada preguntando, recuerden que si hay algo que quieran decir yo no tengo ningún problema con la crítica constructiva, sin ella es imposible mejorar, solo pido que si algo no les gusta por favor den una razón no digan algo como 'Esto de acá no me gusta' y ya, díganme una razón y si acaso tienen una forma de mejorarlo también pueden incluirla.**

**Dos cosas más antes que me olvide.**

**Para los que están leyendo esta versión y no leyeron la anterior, Jasón y Madison no son OCs míos, hice una especie de concurso en otro fic y los ganadores fueron estos dos OCs, hay otro OC de ese concurso pero no estoy seguro si usarlo para esta historia, en fin lo segundo es la traducción de los apodos de Allen y Jasón.**

**Shiro no shinigami: La traducción sería 'Dios de la muerte Blanco', la verdad creo que para el apodo tal vez debería decirle 'shinigami blanco' no sé porque pero me da la impresión que así queda mejor, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Akai no ookami: La traducción sería 'Lobo rojo' o 'Lobo carmesí' ambas son válidas, igual que con Allen ¿cómo creen que debería decirle cuando alguien lo llama por su apodo, en japonés o traduciéndolo?**

**Las explicaciones de porque tienen esos apodos me las reservo para otro cap para dejarlos con la incógnita XD.**

**Creo que eso es todo espero les haya gustado y les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en seguirlo.**

**Nos leemos (espero).**


	3. El viaje

**Capítulo 3: El viaje**

**Y acá les traigo otro capítulo.**

**Solo una cosa más que decir: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, pero me gustaría que sí.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Lenalee y Madison ya estaban esperando en la entrada del pueblo a que ellos llegaran, ya habían pasado 10 minutos de las 9 y empezaban a pensar que no se presentarían.

-Al parecer se rehusaron- Madison dijo un poco decaída.

-No se le puede hacer nada, por el momento volvamos- Lenalee respondió ya dándose la vuelta de la entrada y empezando a caminar.

-Eh, espera Lenalee-.

-¿Nani?-

-Parece que ahí vienen-. Lenalee miro de vuelta y era cierto, en la distancia ambos estaban caminando en su dirección con unas mochilas en la espalda, aunque el tamaño parecía algo ridículo ya que eran bastante grandes, además de sus respectivas armas y la misma capa con capucha, aunque solo Allen la estaba usando la capucha.

-Disculpen la tardanza-. Allen se disculpó cuando las alcanzaron.

-No se preocupen, por un momento pensamos que se habían rehusado-. Madison le respondió.

-Nah, tenemos muchas razones para aceptar-. Jasón le dijo como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-. Lenalee dijo encogiendo los hombros y empezando a caminar otra vez, los otros tres siguiéndola a los pocos segundos.

-Así que tenemos que caminar-. Jasón dijo luego de que el pueblo ya no se podía ver. -¿La Orden queda muy lejos?-

-Nos debería llevar alrededor de dos días a pie-. Madison le respondió.

-¿No creen que deberían haber traído caballos o algo?-

-No tuvimos opción, no somos las únicas que enviaron a buscarlos, ni a los únicos que buscamos-.

-¿A qué se refiere, Madison-san?- Allen preguntó.

Lenalee y Madison se miraron un segundo antes de la segunda decir.

-Como aceptaron supongo que no hay problema en que les digamos-. Ambos prestaron atención a lo que iban a decir. –Como ya les dijimos antes el clan Noé nos está causando problemas y como no estábamos seguros de donde estaban enviamos a varios grupos a buscarlos, sin embargo, también enviamos grupos buscando a otras personas-.

-Entonces que, ¿acaso planean crear una especie de unidad formada por mercenarios?- Jasón pregunto porque sí, pero dio justo en el clavo.

-Les pagaremos así que no creo que tengan problemas-. Lenalee agregó, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron del pueblo.

-Parece que no le caemos bien a tu amiga-. Jasón le dijo a Madison aunque no trato de bajar la voz.

-No se lo tomen a mal, es solo que a ella no le agradan los mercenarios-. Madison respondió con una mirada de disculpa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Eso es algo que no estoy en posición de contar-. Con esa respuesta Madison dejó de hablar.

Ya habían caminado por un par de horas y decidieron tomarse un descanso.

Los cuatro se sentaron a un lado del camino y sacaron algo de comida que tenían.

-Etto… Allen-. Madison lo llamo, ella y Lenalee sorprendidas.

-¿Si?-

-¿Piensas comer todo eso?-.

Allen asintió como si fuera algo normal, pero él tenía una montaña de comida que cualquiera diría es para 10 hombres sino más.

-Descuiden, este sujeto es un barril sin fondo, juro que nunca lo he visto decir que no a una comida-. Jasón dijo sacando un sándwich y dándole una mordida.

-Y-Ya veo-. Lenalee dijo antes de que ellas empezaran a comer también.

-Itadakimasu-. Allen dijo antes de hincarle el diente a su comida, devorándola tan rápido que no parecía masticar.

Luego de alrededor de media hora ya habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban descansando un poco más antes de que tuvieran que continuar.

-Por cierto-. Allen habló para romper el silencio. -¿A quién más quieren reclutar?-

-No lo sabemos, solo se nos informó de las personas a las que nosotras debíamos encontrar-. Madison le respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero todos son mercenarios importantes, ¿cierto?-.

-Hasta donde sabemos así es, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Es que puede que conozcamos a algunos-. Jasón respondió antes que Allen. -De seguro ya está pensando en donde pueden estar algunos de ellos mientras hablamos-.

Madison estaba a punto de decir algo pero de la nada varios hombres salieron alrededor de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que hacen descansando aquí?-. Uno de los hombres preguntó en tono burlón, todos tenían alguna espada o cuchillo, pero también había algunos con armas de fuego como pistolas o sub fusiles.

-Parece que no saben que el camino puede ser peligroso- Otro de los hombres dijo antes que todos se pusieran a reír.

-Son bastantes-. Lenalee dijo mirando alrededor.

-Aun así pode…-. Madison dijo a punto de ponerse de pie.

-Allen, ¿te los puedo dejar a ti?, aun trato de digerir la comida-. Jasón dijo calmado tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella.

-De acuerdo-. Allen dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Ustedes esperen, digamos que es para que puedan ver nuestras habilidades-. Jasón les dijo a las dos chicas que después de observar a ambos decidieron hacer caso, al menos por ahora.

-Que, ¿acaso tú quieres morir primero?-. El que parecía ser el jefe dijo con una media sonrisa y apuntándole con una pistola.

Allen simplemente se quedó observándolo.

-Tch, eres molesto, ¡mátenlo!-. Ni bien grito eso todos los que tenían un arma blanca saltaron en dirección a Allen, pero antes de que llegaran Allen ya había golpeado a uno de ellos en el estómago y lo había lanzado contra un árbol.

-Pero qu- Uno trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido esta vez por una patada de Allen a la cara que lo tiro al piso y lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Maldito!-. Uno de los que tenía un sub fusil empezó a dispararle pero Allen se puso a correr hacia un lado para esquivar los disparos. –Quédate quieto-. Ni bien dijo eso Allen apareció frente a él.

-Lento-. Dijo antes de noquearlo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué demonios pasa, cómo puedes ser tan rápido?- Los ladrones empezaron a temblar mientras sostenían sus armas.

-Idiotas-. De la nada otra persona más habló. –No es que él sea rápido solo que ustedes son muy lentos-. Este estaba sonriendo divertido mientras observaba a Allen. –Tan solo muévanse y déjenme el resto a mí-. En cuanto dijo esto se sonó los nudillos y agarro el mazo que estaba en su espalda. –Sabes, no hay nada que disfrute más que matar gente, en especial a los engreídos como tú-.

-Tú, ¿dices que has matado mucha gente?- Allen le preguntó con la cabeza un poco agachada.

-Sí, algunas veces los sujetos a los que le robamos se rinden sin más, pero no hay nada que me guste más que matar a alguien que suplica por su vida-. El hombre respondió antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Ya veo, en ese caso-. Allen levanto la cabeza para mandarle una mirada que por poco y lo congela, antes de sacarse la capa con capucha y desenvainar su espada. -Prepárate-. Dijo con un tono entre enojado y como si le tuviera lastima al hombre.

-Jaja, así que usaras tu arma, ¿eh?-. Ambos se quedaron mirando quietos unos segundos cuando el hombre con el mazo se abalanzo hacia Allen. -Muere-. Ni bien dijo esto Allen ya estaba a su espalda. -¿Eh, qué acaba de pasar?-

-Descansa-. En cuanto Allen dijo esto el hombre cayó muerto en el piso.

-¿Q-Q-Qué acaba de pasar?- Uno de los ladrones dijo mientras trataba de caminar hacia atrás hasta que se tropezó.

-Sh-shinigami-. Todos los demás voltearon para ver al que dijo eso. –Cabello blanco, una cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo y una espada tan grande como su cuerpo-. El hombre que estaba hablando empezó a reír pero por lo aterrado que estaba. –Quien diría que nos encontraríamos al shinigami blanco aquí-.

En cuanto termino de hablar Allen volteo para verlos, y todos empezaron a correr, más de uno tropezando o empujando a otro para escapar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Lenalee se las ingenió para decir eso mientras observaban a Allen que solo veía como los ladrones escapaban.

-¿De qué hablas?- Jasón le preguntó.

-Es que… ese sujeto no tiene heridas-. Lenalee le respondió.

-¿No saben por qué Allen tiene su apodo?- Jasón les preguntó a lo que ambas respondieron 'no' con la cabeza. –Se debe a su espada-.

Escuchando la respuesta ambas observaron la espada de Allen pero realmente no podían encontrar nada raro en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Madison le preguntó esta vez.

-Su espada, no corta carne, sin embargo puede cortar todo lo demás-. De nuevo Jasón respondió pero no parecía ser suficiente explicación. –La razón por la que se ganó el apodo de shinigami es porque el mata a sus oponentes sin cortar sus cuerpos; supongamos que Allen te cortara un brazo con su espada, ese brazo no sería separado de tu cuerpo pero nunca podrías volver a usarlo-.

-Entonces, si él te cortara la cabeza o apuñalara tu corazó empezó a razonar.

-No habría ninguna evidencia de corte, sin embargo morirías en el acto-. Jasón termino la oración. –Es por eso que le dicen shinigami por la forma en que mata-.

En cuanto Jasón termino de decir eso Allen ya había envainado su espada y se había puesto la capucha y estaba caminando hacia ellos.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos-. Jasón dijo levantándose pero antes de caminar vio que Allen había agarrado el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de matar antes que sus cosas.

-Allen tenemos que seguir-. Jasón le reclama mientras lo observa caminando hacia unos árboles.

-Los alcanzare en un rato-. Allen respondió sin parar de caminar.

Jasón suspiro antes de decir.

-Tienes que dejar esa costumbre tuya-. Aunque no lo dijo para que Allen lo escuchara ya que él se había alejado bastante.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- Madison preguntó mientras observaba como Allen se alejaba.

-Va a sepultar a ese sujeto-. Jasón respondió mientras empezaba a caminar. -Es algo que hace si está dentro de sus posibilidades-.

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando le pregunte la primera vez que lo vi hacerlo me dijo, 'porque todos merecen descansar en paz'-.

Luego de oír eso Lenalee miro hacia donde Allen había ido con una mirada que parecía entre curiosa y sorprendida.

Con Allen

Allen se puso a cavar un pozo luego de que llego a un claro entre los árboles en donde enterró el cuerpo del hombre y apoyo el mazo de este en una cruz que hizo con algunas ramas.

-Tal vez sea tonto el hacer esto siendo que fui yo quien lo mato-. Allen pensó mientras hacia un minuto de silencio. -Pero creo que es mejor descansar en un lugar así que a un lado del camino-. Luego de pensar esto se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a los otros tres.

-Te tardaste-. Jasón le reclamo en cuanto lo vio llegar.

-Por favor disculpen cualquier cosa inapropiada que Jasón haya dicho o hecho-. Fue lo primero que dijo Allen mientras agachaba la cabeza con dirección a Lenalee y Madison.

-Qu... ¡no vayas asumiendo cosas Allen!-

-Aún recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando se fueron ayer-. Allen respondió con una mirada vacía.

-Etto, Jasón no dijo o hizo nada malo así que no hay problema-. Madison trato de calmarlos.

-¿En serio?, eso es una sorpresa-.

-Allen, maldito-. Jasón se puso a maldecir en voz baja mientras apretaba el puño.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer con ese sujeto?- Lenalee preguntó de la nada, haciendo que los otros tres la miraran.

-Le di sepultura-. Allen respondió de forma tranquila ya parado normalmente.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Todos merecen descansar en paz-.

-Yo ya había dicho eso-. Jasón interrumpió sus maldiciones hacia Allen para decir eso.

-De cualquier forma, perdón por tardarme, sigamos-. Con esto Allen dio fin a la conversación y los cuatro siguieron su camino.

Luego de unas cuantas horas más de caminar se empezó a hacer de noche.

-Creo que podemos parar aquí por hoy-. Allen dijo señalando a un lado del camino.

-Bueno, no íbamos a llegar en un día de todas formas, supongo que lo mejor es descansar-. Madison secundo.

-Que remedio-. Lenalee dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Los cuatro dejaron sus cosas y empezaron a prepararse para acampar, hicieron una fogata para no pasar frio y preparar la comida y tanto mientras se preparaba la comida como mientras comían no se intercambiaron ni una palabra, esto siguió así por varios minutos luego de que terminaron hasta que.

-Bien, supongo que yo voy a romper el silencio-. Jasón dijo rascándose la nuca. -Algo más que nos puedan contar sobre la batalla que se avecina-.

-No mucho realmente, como dije solo debíamos encontrarlos, nos dijeron que la razón era crear una unidad formada principalmente por fuertes mercenarios, pero nada más que eso-.

-Madison-san, dijiste 'principalmente', ¿eso significa que no habrá solo mercenarios en esa unidad?- Allen preguntó ni bien escucho.

-Sí, probablemente vaya a haber algunos soldados de alto rango también, pero ni idea de quienes pueden ser, además responderán ante un General-.

-¿Ustedes podrían ser parte de esa unidad?-. Allen continuó preguntando.

-Tal vez, como dije no sabemos-.

-Bueno, no creo que haya problemas si tu estas en la unidad-. Jasón dijo poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda. -Pero creo que tu amiga no encajaría-.

-Jasón-. Allen estaba a punto de regañarlo pero.

-De hecho espero no estar con ustedes-. Lenalee lo interrumpió con su respuesta.

-En serio, ¿por qué te caemos tan mal?, no recuerdo que nos hayamos visto antes-

-Ese no es asunto suyo-.

-Jasón suficiente-. Allen lo regaño otra vez pero esta vez no sonaba tan paciente.

-De acuerdo-. Sin más remedio Jasón solo suspiro y lo dejo ahí, hubo unos cuantos momentos de silencio, que más que incomodo parecía sofocante hasta que esta vez Madison lo rompió.

-Por cierto Allen me he estado preguntando-.

-¿Hai?-.

-Esa cicatriz sobre tu ojo izquierdo, ¿cómo te la hiciste?-

Allen inconscientemente llevo su mano sobre su ojo antes de decir. -En una batalla-.

-¿Qué clase de arma hace una cicatriz como esa?-. Sorprendentemente la que preguntó no fue Madison sino Lenalee.

Allen apretó la mano que tenía sobre su ojo un poco antes de decir. -Una que no debería existir-. Aunque ni bien lo dijo pareció que se había puesto a recordar algo ya que se podía sentir su instinto asesino.

-Bueno, como ustedes tienen cosas que no quieren contar, nosotros igual-. Jasón interrumpió poniéndose de pie. -Me voy a dormir, que descansen-. Y con eso se fue hasta su bolsa de dormir.

-Supongo que eso es cierto-. Madison dijo dándole la razón. -Que descansen-. Y también yéndose a dormir.

Allen y Lenalee se quedaron despiertos un rato más, aunque obviamente no hablaron al menos hasta que Allen notó que Lenalee parecía estar observándolo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Es solo que no te entiendo-. Lenalee respondió haciendo que Allen inclinara la cabeza. -He visto mercenarios antes y todos suelen ser del tipo que mata sin preocuparse y que mientras le paguen hará cualquier cosa-. Lenalee empezó a explicar. -Pero tú evitaste matar a esos ladrones y al único que si mataste le diste sepultura, la verdad es que para alguien a quien llaman 'shinigami' no parece que disfrutes matar-.

Allen hizo una pequeña sonrisa luego de oír toda esa explicación. -Por favor no me llames de esa forma-.

-¿Por tu apodo?-.

-Si, por favor no me llames así-.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es solo que no me gusta ese apodo, prefiero cuando la gente me llama por mi nombre-.

-Si tú lo dices-. Aunque a Lenalee no le agraden los mercenarios tampoco es el tipo de persona que busca peleas sin sentido.

-Lenalee-san, ¿podría decirme por qué no le agradan los mercenarios?-

-Pensé que no te importaba, viendo como le dijiste a tu amigo que parara-.

-Si él seguía preguntando entonces solo terminaría haciéndola enojar, si me dice que no quiere contarme entonces me callare y no volveré a preguntar-.

-¿Realmente eres un mercenario?- Lenalee empezó a dudar si él realmente lo era ya que no se parecía en nada a los anteriores que se había encontrado.

-Sí, le doy mi palabra-. Allen respondió tranquilo, pero esa respuesta por algún motivo le pareció graciosa a Lenalee ya que soltó una risita.

-En serio que no lo pareces-.

-Creo que tomare eso como un cumplido-. Allen dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento pero prefiero no decirlo-.

-Está bien, que descanse, Lenalee-san-. Allen le respondió antes de también irse a dormir, Lenalee haciendo lo mismo poco después.

La mañana siguiente pasó sin mucha novedad, todos recogieron sus cosas, desayunaron y retomaron el camino, aunque tuvieron la suerte de encontrar unos viajeros que iban en la misma dirección y que aceptaron llevarlos en su carreta lo que les ahorro bastante tiempo ya que lograron llegar a su destino antes de que cayera la noche.

-Bien, llegamos-. Lenalee anunció mientras observaba una gigantesca torre negra.

-Conque esa es la Orden-. Allen dijo impresionado mientras Jasón solo hizo un silbido.

-Vamos, debemos anunciar nuestra llegada-. Madison les dijo y así los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta.

* * *

**Y aquí el tercer capítulo.**

**Antes de irme quiero darle las gracias a EdCa SaFo por ayudarme con estos tres capítulos ya que le había perdido un poco de confianza a como los estaba escribiendo y gracias a sus consejos quedaron mucho mejor que antes, al menos en mi opinión.**

**Ya sin más que decir, excepto que espero les haya gustado y espero verlos la próxima vez.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
